Banshee's rage
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: In Irish mythology, Banshee is supposed to be the most powerful fairy. Nobody can resist her powers. I was inspired the story below after reading the french book La colere de Banshee (Banshee's rage). If any of you has happened to read that book, he'll probably guess how my story will end. Please,don't spoil it.
1. Chapter 1

Banshee gets out of the huge palace,enjoying the morning icy breeze. She's an adorable, little girl. One would  
guess she's not older than seven. How old she really is, i don't know.  
She has long, blonde hair and eyes with golden irises and black pupils. She's wearing a dazzling, golden, girlie  
dress, which leaves her arms exposed, up to her shoulders, and glass slippers.  
But, Banshee is really angry. Her anger is growing more and more, feeding on her anger. She has to take it out  
on some random, poor planet. She starts levitating. Then, with unbelievable speed, she gets lost in outer space.  
After some flight, she sees Earth. Perfect!  
It's barely a month since the planet's protectors defeated Kid Buu. But, it seems they won't be able to relax for  
longer.  
The place she lands is a lovely forest. Banshee walks for a while, ignoring little animals, like rabbits and  
squirrels. Suddenly, a huge,grizzly bear shows up and roars at her. Banshee isn't scared at all. Using her  
telepathy, she uses a psychic bond to strangle the poor creature. As she walks, because of her growing anger,  
everywhere she steps on, the grass catches fire under her feet. This quickly evolves into a forest fire. When  
the place has almost got totally incinerated, Banshee gets bored of the flames and puts them off with a kiai  
burst.

 _Tien, Tien, look_ a running Chaozu screams.  
Tenshinhan comes out of his tent and sees that the place they usually go to hunt, fish or train is in flames.  
They quickly fly there. When they arrive, the fire is over. All they see is a deserted place and a little girl  
standing. Her chi is abnormal. They can't figure out how strong she is, but the only sure thing is she's not an  
ordinary infant. Chaozu goes close to her.  
 _Hey brat, don't tell me you're the one responsible for this_ he tells her.  
Banshee smiles. But it's not a friendly smile. Not at all. Tien notices a change in the girl's chi.  
 _CHAOZU, RU..._  
Too late. The next moment, the floating Banshee's slipper has made contact with Chaozu's cheek. The vicious  
kick sends the white skinned fighter over the horizon. Tien feels his friends chi dropping worryingly.  
 _BASTARD_ he yells and charges to Banshee, punching her face with all his might. If an ordinary person saw  
that scene, he'd see a tall, muscular man punching really hard a little girl. So, he'd swear that hit would, at least,  
disfigure the poor girl's face. Yet, that's not the case! Banshee keeps standing there, as if nothing happened.  
Her only reaction to the hit she just received is a devious next moment, Tien feels a piercing pain  
at his knuckle. He realizes in horror that the punch he just delivered broke his hand! The girl didn't even have  
to fight back for her foe to get damaged.  
Tien pulls back his arm. Holding his broken hand, he yells in pain. Banshee opens her palm. As a result, Tien  
is lifted in the air, against his will. Banshee opens her other palm too. At her cute hands' command, many big  
rocks levitate and violently launch themselves towards Tien. A really hellish torture for the triclops.  
Meanwhile, Chaozu,has gone a few metres behind Banshee and tries to restrain her, only to realize that his  
psychic powers have no effect at all. He has to use something else.  
 _SUPER DODONPA_ he yells.  
Banshee feels a tickle on her back. Not even her dress was damaged by the blast Chaozu fired, protected by  
her awsome chi defense. Banshee lets go of Tien, who falls on the ground, full of marks and barely conscious.  
The enraged Banshee fires a plain, suppressed blast to Chaozu. Tien's comrade couldn't even see it coming.  
He takes it head on and falls down, with third grade burns and near death.  
 _NEO TRI BEAM_ a yell is heard. Tien, who's floating above her, with his hands forming a pyramid, enduring  
the pain of his broken hand, fires his ultimate attack. The blast engulfs the girl and forms a seemingly  
bottomless hole on the ground. Banshee is now nowhere to be seen. Tien doubts she survived this. At the  
triclopses current level, even Perfect Cell would most likely die by his tri beam. Yet, Tien doesn't want to take  
any risks. He fires a second tri beam, then a third one. After his sixth tri beam, he lands. He is heavily panting.  
His horror is indescribable when he sees the girl floating out of the hole, smiling, as if nothing happened.  
The young maiden appears above Tien's head. With a seemingly innocent slap of her petit hand, like those  
slaps children give when they're angry, she knocks the well built warrior unconscious. Then, she flies away.

Two couples have come to chill at this deserted beach. Kuririn with Eighteen and Yamcha with a girlfriend of  
his. When they land (Yamcha was holding his girlfriend during the flight), they see a seemingly innocent little  
girl gazing at the sea. Kuririn and Yamcha immediately become concerned, noticing her abnormal chi.  
 _Yamcha, take your lady somewhere else, this is no place for her_ Kuririn says.  
Yamcha nods.  
 _I guess, if it comes down to the worst, i'll be the least useful anyway_. He turns to his girlfriend. _Honey, we have  
to go_.  
 _Huh?_ she asks.  
 _I'll explain later_ he answers, takes her and leaves.  
 _Don't tell me that girl is some new threat_ Eighteen asks Kuririn in disbelief.  
 _I hope i'm mistaken, but i think that's the case_ he answers.  
 _HEY YOU_ Eighteen yells to the girl.  
Banshee doesn't answer. She doesn't even turn around.  
 _Answer me, you little shit_ Eighteen yells.  
Banshee starts spinning, like a spinning top. Black clouds obey her orders and gather in the sky above them.  
But, that's not enough to please her. Why is the sea so calm? It doesn't fit with her rage. Banshee commands  
the typhoon to come. It obeys. How can it refuse? How can it resist Banshee's power? If she wished, she could  
reduce it to a pathetic breeze. A storm has broken out.  
 _STOP IT_ Kuririn yells.  
Banshee stops spinning, but the storm keeps raging. She finally turns to see her new foes. She gives them a  
threatening smile. Kuririn notices her chi changing, both in amount and negative emotions.  
 _Eighteen, we mustn't lose a second. We'll attack together_ Kuririn tells her lover via telepathy.  
They both charge a destructo disc and throw them simultaneously. Using her telepathetic powers, Banshee  
immobilizes both of them in the air. Then, she commands them to go towards the ones who fired them.  
Despite their surprise, Kuririn and Eighteen jump to dodge, just in time. Banshee commands the destructo  
discs to follow them in the air. While floating, they both barely dodge, but Kuririn loses some hair.  
 _Darn, just when i decided to stop shaving my head_ he mumbles.  
His thought is interrupted by Banshee appearing behind him. Uniting her two little hands, she delivers a  
devastating blow on Kuririn's back. He violently crashes on the ground.  
 _NO_ Eighteen yells.  
Kuririn tries to get up, but realizes that most of his bones are broken. Then, his eyes become blank and he  
becomes unconscious, or maybe dead.  
 _YOU FUCKING BITCH_ Eighteen yells.  
She charges to the foe and starts bombarding her with punches and kicks. Banshee just sits there and takes  
them, as if nothing is happening! When she gets bored, she catches Eighteen's leg and starts flying at high  
speed. Eighteen keeps swearing but can do nothing to free herself. During the flight, Banshee forces Lazuli's  
body to go through hard things, like trees and rocks. Finally, she lets her fall down. Eighteen is full of injuries.  
Before she can get up, she feels Banshee's slipper on her neck. Banshee is now pressing her foe's neck, just  
with her one, little foot, but that's enough to prevent Eighteen from getting up. She feels she's being strangled.  
While struggling for oxygen, Eighteen would swear that, for one moment, she saw Banshee's pupils  
disappearing, leaving just her golden irises, making her eyes look much more menacing.  
Suddenly, Banshee receives a kick on the neck. Her neck didn't even move, but at least the hit distracted her  
enough to let go of Eighteen. The female android and the one who delivered the kick leap back, just out of  
instict.  
 _Seventeen. Glad to see you_ Eighteen yells.  
 _Do you think i wouldn't help my sister?_ Seventeen asks.  
 _How did you know i was in danger?_ _._  
 _Plot convienience_ he answers. _Now, let's focus on beating the_ _bastard_.  
Eighteen nods. With their backs touching each other, they simultaneously fire a blast. Their two, synchronized  
blasts unite into a huge one. Banshee just blows the blast, forcing it to change route, now going towards the  
Androids. It hits them, knocking them unconscious and barely functioning.

 _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON_ a voice is suddenly heard.  
Piccolo's piercing blast hits Banshee's back, making her feel a tickle. She turns to face the Namek, who's now  
horrified. She starts walking towards him. Piccolo starts charging his ultimate attack. He fires a Light Grenade.  
After the massive explosion, when visibility is restored, the horrified Namek sees Banshee still walking, as if  
she has just crossed a curtain!  
Finally, she stands in front of him. The Namek goes for a karate chop, but Banshee catches his arm and rips it  
off. Piccolo steps back, yelling in pain. Just when he has finished regenerating his arm, Banshee uses the  
ripped arm she's still holding as a sword and pierces Piccolo's heart with it. One moment before losing  
consciousness, the Namek wonders whether his regenerating capabilities are such that he'll be able to  
survive this. Once more, Banshee flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten and Trunks are playing, chasing each other in the desert, when they sense something. They land and  
see a girl, at about their age. So, that's the source of the chi they sensed. The girl doesn't talk to them at all. She  
just gives them a threatening smile. The boys go close to her.  
 _Err,hi_ Goten says. No answer.  
 _What's your name?_ Trunks asks. Once more, no response.  
 _Hello?_ Goten says.  
 _Hey, don't be rude. Answer or i'll punch you_ Trunks yells.  
 _No, Trunks. Don't know boys never hit gir..._ Goten says, only to be interrupted, for Banshee finger flicks  
him, sending him to crash on a mountain.  
 _Hey,what was that f..._ Trunks starts asking, only to be finger flicked towards the same mountain.  
The kids emerge from the derbis, enraged and transform into Super Saiyans.  
 _No, Goten, it's too dangerous_ Goku's voice is heard.  
 _Trunks, get the hell outta here_ Vegeta's voice is heard.  
The kids see their dads landing.  
 _But, dad..._ they simultaneously say.  
 _Shut up_ Vegeta interrupts them.  
 _Goten, if you don't leave, i'll have to knock you unconscious_ Goku says, at which both boys gulp.  
Banshee's hair raises a little, for a few seconds, because of her rage, and surrounds her head, like a halo.  
Stones float around her. The two adult Saiyans look at each other.  
 _Vegeta, we have to go all out_ Goku says, at which his comrade nods. They both go Super Saiyan 3.  
Goku rushes to the cute girl and punches her face full force. Banshee's petit body bends aside a little, but, then,  
Goku is shocked to see that she's smiling and has no marks on her face, despite having just taken a full power  
punch from his ultimate form! Vegeta appears behind her.  
 _Take that, whore_ he yells and kicks her back, causing her body to move forward. Goku punches her guts,  
making her move backward. Once more, Vegeta kicks her back, which makes her move forward. The  
proccess continues for a while. The two Saiyans are so caught up they don't notice the girl keeps smiling, as if  
she's enjoying a good massage. When she gets bored, she blows them away with a chi burst. The two Saiyans  
immediately charge to her again. Banshee jumps high to dodge. Staying on the ground, the two Saiyans  
prepare their ultimate attacks, which they fire simultaneously.  
 _KAMEHAMEHA_  
 _FINAL FLASH_  
The floating girl catches the two blasts, with one hand each, and neutralizes them. The two fighters, two of the  
greatest warriors in the universe cannot believe an adorable infant, a creature Goku would gladly cuddle under  
different circumstances, used her bare little hands to neutralize two blasts that could destroy solar systems!  
Banshee's next movements were too fast for either of the two SSJ3s to even see, let alone counter. In less than  
the slightest fractions of a second, Banshee has gone behind Goku, caught his long hair, teleported in front of  
Vegeta and, using Goku as a weapon, hit him. The hit had enough force to knock the two Saiyans back to their  
SSJ2 state. Banshee floats, leaving the two Saiyans on the ground, Goku on the top of Vegeta. She smiles. She  
has no reason to hurry. She can kill them whenever she wants to.  
 _Get your butt off me Kakarrot_ Vegeta yells.  
The two of them get up.  
 _Okay, Vegeta, i think you've realized that, not only we're outmatched, but, to make matters worse, she's yet to  
show her true capabilities_ Goku says.  
 _I'm not an amateur_ Vegeta protests. _I know she's holding back a huge deal of power_.  
 _So, you know our only hope is to fuse_ Goku continues. _Close your eyes. I'll blind her with solar flare, so we  
have the time required to perform the fusion dance_.  
Vegeta closes his eyes, swearing for having to fuse with Kakarrot PLUS doing those ridiculous poses. Goku  
floats to meet Banshee.  
 _SOLAR FLARE_ he yells. Then, he realizes, in horror, that the girl's eyes are still golden irises and  
black pupils give him a look full of malice. Solar flare didn't work.  
 _Wh-what is this creature?_ Goku wonders.

Goku is staring at the little goddess in awe and horror. With unseen speed, Banshee punches him and Goku falls  
unconscious. Vegeta runs to him and tries to awaken him.  
 _Kakarrot, wake up. We have to figure out something to beat that bitch_.  
Banshee appears behind Vegeta and, with a light karate chop on the neck, knocks him unconscious too.  
 _This is as far as you go, sweetie_ Gotenkses cry is heard.  
Banshee stops paying attention to the defeated Saiyans and floats to meet Gotenks, who is currently in his  
Super Saiyan 1 state. Her hair gets slightly raised and her pupils vanish. She gives the fused fighter a smile,  
which, because of her currently pupilless, golden eyes, looks demonic. Gotenks notices her chi being brought out  
more and more. Finally, she stops. Her hair falls and her pupils reappear, but the eerie smile is still there.  
 _Hah, i can produce better special effects_ Gotenks says and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Banshee charges  
to him.  
 _GALACTIC DONUTS_ the fused Saiyan yells and launches his energy rings, which imprison the foe. Gotenks  
catches the ball. He needs someone to play volleyball with, so that the end of the battle will be spectacular.  
But, there is nobody here. Darn. Now, how will he throw this ball all by himself in a way that will look  
impressive? Decisions, decisions...  
Before Gotenks can make up his mind, the ball explodes and Banshee pops out. Before the playful Saiyan can  
recover from the shock, he receives an elbow on his guts. Banshee's hit causes a lot of pain to the warrior of  
justice. Before he can recover from the intense pain, she teleports behind him, catches his long hair and  
starts spinning him. Finally, she throws him on a mountain, which is shattered. Gotenks manages to get out of  
the debris, but he's injured and reverted to his normal state.  
 _You haven't won yet_ he yells angrily. _I still have my ultimate trick_. He vomits an army of kamikaze ghosts.  
 _Get her_ he yells, full of anger, not caring about the poses anymore.  
The ghosts all fly towards Banshee, who's just floating there, not trying the slightest thing to defend herself.  
The ghosts all explode on her. It is a massive explosion. Gotenks smiles, feeling that all of the explosions hit  
home. Then, the greatest shock of his short life awaits him. She's still there! She took all the selfdestructions  
head on. Yet, she hasn't shed a drop of blood. Even her beautiful, golden dress and glass slippers are intact.  
 _N-no, this isn't how it's supposed to be_ Gotenks mumbles. _That attack is an one hit ko. Super Buu only  
survived it because of his regenerative capabilities_.  
The kids smile nervously.  
 _This is total defeat_ Goten admits.  
 _Yes, even i, who am not modest, admit it_ Trunks agrees. _You beat us girl. Do what you want_.

The smiling demon with the looks of a little girl starts charging a blast to annihilate everyone.  
 _No, you don't_ a voice is heard.  
Banshee dissolves the blast and turns to see Gohan floating opposed to her. The half Saiyan is shocked. When  
he sensed this unbelievable chi, he expected to see some alien creature of enormous size. Yet, the source is a  
female human of such a young age. Or at least something that has this appearance.  
 _Why were you so late, bro?_ Goten complains.  
 _Err, i had to get dressed_ Gohan answers in embarassment and, then, he thinks _Darn, it seems Videl won't  
deflower me today_.  
 _It's hopeless, Gohan_ Trunks yells. _Our Gotenks was totally outmatched and you're not amazingly different  
from my fusion with your brother_.  
 _Except, my father taught me that technique of his_ Gohan thinks. It's a technique that, for some reason, can't be  
used when one is at one of the Super Saiyan states. Fortunately, after that tiring 24 hour long ritual, Gohan has  
been blessed with the gift of being able to bring out his maximum power without the need to transform. Before  
that, Goku had never taught him that attack, because it had no point, since it was outdated by Super Saiyan.  
But, after Buu's defeat, he thought it'd be a shame not to show his son that trick which could take his already  
legendary power to new heights.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY_ Gohan yells and the red aura surrounds him. He charges to Banshee and  
punches her with all his oomph on her cute face. For the first time, the little fighter really feels an attack, which  
is indicated by her facial reaction. Gohan's punch sends the child launching away. Gohan teleports behind her  
and catches her long, blonde hair, stopping her course. Not letting up his kaioken aura, he punches her guts  
really hard and the girl winces, feeling the air drained out of her lungs. Still holding her hair, Gohan spins her  
and throws her high in the air. He teleports above her and, clapping his hands together, slams her towards the  
ground. Before she can reach the ground, Gohan teleports below her and kicks her with both of his feet. Once  
more, she's sent high in the air. Once more, Gohan teleports above her and slams her. This time, she allows her  
to crash on the ground. Then, he charges to her from the air and knees her neck. A really mighty blow that  
would probably mean death for every unfused being in all the universe. But, Gohan doesn't want to risk it.  
Keeping his kaioken aura flaring, he floats and charges his favourite attack.  
 _MASSENKO HAA_ he yells.  
A deafening explosion engulfs the child. The only reason that attack didn't destroy the planet is that it didn't  
aim its core (yes, that's my explanation about why latter sagas' fighters didn't destroy planets during their  
fights). Gohan turns off his kaioken aura and tries to catch his breath, after all that extertion. When the smokes  
clear, Banshee is shown lying on the ground. She has many bloody marks. Her amazing dress has many tears.  
Her hair is a mess and she's full of dirt. She gets up and gives Gohan an enraged look.  
Even if she was near death though, the fact that she survived this would still shock Gohan. Super Buu, even if  
he had absorbed both Gohan and Gotenks at the same time, would've been history after such an attack!  
Banshee's hair raises again. Her pupils disappear again, but this time, her irises' color also changes and  
becomes white. An earthquake of high magnitude shakes the place. Gohan cannot believe the child's chi is  
increasing! How much stronger can this shit become?


	3. Chapter 3

Banshee's hair falls and her eyes return to normal. But,her chi remains horrific.  
 _Okay, i have only one choice left_ Gohan thinks. _To raise my kaioken level. I don't know if i'll be able to handle  
more than a 20fold attack, but it's better than just sit and wait for our doom_.  
 _KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY_ Gohan yells. With his red aura returning, he charges to his foe from the air. Banshee  
raises a barrier that blocks Gohan's godly powerful 50x kaioken punch. Keeping his aura, Gohan insists on his  
punch, trying to penetrate the barrier. He seems to be in agony. Finally, the barrier extends, accompanied by a  
blinding light. When visibility is restored, Gohan is seen lying, far away from Banshee, panting, because of the  
terrible kaioken strain. He feels like he'll have a heart attack. The barrier is now deactivated.  
Banshee wonders whether it is over. Was that last foe the last fortress of Earth's resistance? Was that the  
best the planet has to offer? In that case, their powers were quite disappointing. Oh, whatever. Time for the  
little goddess to destroy this solar system (with several more being destroyed by the explosion). This will  
somehow appease her unbelievable rage for that thing that happened to her this morning.  
Suddenly, a fighter appears some metres opposed to her, seemingly out of nowhere, with his fingers touching  
his forehead.  
 _Hello, girl_ Vegerrot says. While Banshee was occupied with Gotenks and Gohan, Kibitoshin had transported  
there, taken Goku and Vegeta to his planet, cured them and given them the new, improved version of potara  
earrings. These produce a stronger warrior than the old potaras. Also, the fusion can be undone once they're  
removed. In other words, the users can fight without the risk of screwing the fusion dance pose, without time  
limit and without the need to spend the rest of their lives fused. They're the perfect fusion tool!  
Vegerrot transforms into Super Saiyan 2. He and Banshee charge to each other. While launching themselves,  
Vegerrot is barely above the ground, whereas Banshee is floating higher, to make up for the difference in  
height. They both go for a fist. The fused fighter's muscular arm collides with the little girl's petit, lovely arm.  
The collision creates a shockwave and the ground cracks under their feet. Vegerrot goes for a swipe kick,  
which the child dodges by teleporting behind her foe. Then, using both of her feet, she kicks his back really  
hard. Vegerrot endures the pain, despite wincing, and turns around, going for a swipe with his arm. Banshee  
dodges by vanishing. She reappears in the air, several metres above Vegerrot. Sensing her chi, the hero looks  
above him. The girl is looking at him with a mocking smile.  
 _Darn, that small size and that agility of hers_ he thinks. He has to find a way to combat these advantages.  
He starts firing a barrage of blasts. The girl dodges all of them with ease. Then, she's shocked to realize that  
the energy balls haven't been dissolved, but are now surrounding her. She's trapped. Vegerrot smiles. In the  
same way that Piccolo tried to kill Seventeen in their fight, he commands the balls to launch against her. A  
massive explosion follows. When visibility is restored, the girl is seen covered by a barrier, which she raised to  
deflect all the attacks, just like Seventeen had done in that case. However, unlike Piccolo back then, Vegerrot  
had predicted that such a thing would happen. When the girl undoes the barrier, the fused Saiyan is nowhere  
to be seen. Before she can ponder, Vegerrot appears behind Banshee and gives her a bear hug.  
 _Gotcha, you little shit_ he yells, in triumph.  
The kid is trying to release herself, but Vegerrot tightens his grip, making her yell in pain. Her scream of agony  
makes Goku's side of Vegerrot think of letting her go. However, Vegeta's part reminds him that, despite her  
looks, she's gravely dangerous. They have to get rid of this devil. Vegerrot starts flying at top speed towards  
the ground and, the last moment, he lets her go, resulting in her crashing on the ground. Ohh, that sure hurt!  
Vegerrot stays floating, watching her in the center of the crater formed. Is she unconscious? No, she gets up!  
She extends her little arms and forms an energy circle, which quickly becomes a disc. Then, it extends into a  
cylindrical, yellow blast. Meanwhile, Vegerrot has charged his Big Bang Kamehameha. It collides with  
Banshee's nameless attack. The two blasts seem equal. After a while, their collision results in an explosion.  
When it ends, both fighters are still there, not showing any signs of significant damage. Vegerrot smiles.  
 _Thanks for the fun of it_ he says to his foe. _In my short life, i've dreamt of meeting a foe that would push me  
this far. But, i never imagined that foe would be a little girl. Whatever you are, i salute you. However, i must also  
save the Earth. Time to end the show_.  
He transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, causing biblical disasters across the planet.  
 _You're officially doomed_ the invincible fighter yells.

Banshee feels her swelling rage reaching its peak. She feels so angered that she wants to yell. And she does so.  
It's a yell so loud that scares animals, even many kilometres away, even dinosaurs run scared. So loud that it  
creates a shockwave. A shockwave that hits Vegerrot, knocking him out of his SSJ3 state, back to his base.  
Admitting defeat, Vegerrot lands and knees. He takes off the earrings and vanishes. Vegeta and Goku appear in  
his place, also on their knees.  
 _It was an honor to fight something like you_ Goku says.  
 _Likewise_ Vegeta also admits, despite his pride. _There is literally nothing we can do to stop you. Do what you  
want_.  
 _COOKIE_ a scream is heard. Banshee is hit on her back by a purple beam and transforms into a candy. Fat  
Buu runs and catches it.  
 _Sorry dude, but this is futile_ Goku says.  
And, trully, the next moment, Banshee somehow gets her human form back, at Buu's shock. The floating fairy  
catches his tentacle and punches him so hard that he's launched to crash on a mountain. Buu stays down  
unconscious.  
Banshee floats and forms a huge ball. Her eyes now have an icy look. This attack has enough power to destroy  
this solar system, along with many solar systems nearby. Everyone's cursing his powerlessness. Banshee is  
about to throw it. Then, a voice is heard.  
 _Banshee, so here you are_.  
The surprised child dissolves the ball. A woman descends, seemingly from outer space. She's wearing a blue  
dress. She has long, red hair and eyes with red irises and green pupils. For the first time since this story started,  
Banshee talks.  
 _Mommy?_ she asks in her petit, delicate voice.  
Her mother gives her a doll.  
 _Here it is. It was under your bed. I told you it wasn't lost_.  
Banshee hugs her loved doll. She smiles. This time, her smile is not demonic. It's an innocent smile of an  
ordinary little girl. Banshee's mother extends her arms and, with some sort of mage, heals all the wounded  
fighters.  
 _Forgive my daughter. She's a little spoiled_ she says. The two beings start ascending, until they get lost in  
outer space.


End file.
